


“You were always worth it. You were always enough.” + Insecurities w/ Jay Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [24]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Heartbreak, Insecurity, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Please please Oneshot with Jay Halstead + ❛You were always worth it. You were always enough.❜ and Insecurities as the scenario for Valentine’s day. Thank u ❤️❤️❤️❤️❜❜-AnonPairings: Jay Halstead x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Jay Halstead, Y/n (Reader).Summary: Y/n bumps into Jay again. After their breakup.WARNINGS: angst, sad, crying, broken hearts, insecurities, errors I may have missed.Word Count:
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 9





	“You were always worth it. You were always enough.” + Insecurities w/ Jay Halstead

**YOU CAN ALSO FIND THIS IMAGINE ON[TUMBLR](https://deanmonreigns.tumblr.com/post/643375483114962944/you-were-always-worth-it-you-were-always) & [WATTY](https://www.wattpad.com/1016887667-one-chicago-imagines-preferences-you-were-always)!**

You stopped suddenly in your tracks. Your throat tightening. As your heart clenched. As you saw your ex-boyfriend Jay standing at the other end of the aisle you were in, talking to a blonde woman. You gripped the basket handle tighter. Turning around and hoping he didn’t see you. You hastily rushed out of the aisle going into another aisle. Praying he didn’t see you.

Unfortunately for you, luck wasn’t on your side. You heard the sound of Jay’s voice calling you out.

“Y/n, is that you?” Jay asked. As he walked closer to you.

You pretended you didn’t hear him. too busy engrossed in the items that were in front of you. pretending to look for something. Hopefully, he would go away if you didn’t respond.

“It is you,” Jay spoke again. As he stood behind you.

“Hey,” Jay greeted you. Making you curse underneath your breath.

“Jay, hey,” You spoke, as you continued to ‘find’ an item. Jay frowned, feeling slightly hurt you wouldn’t even spare him a glance.

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you in years,” Jay spoke. _Yeah, because you made me feel insecure every time you flirted with another woman, even if you didn’t know it, you thought to yourself._

“I look pretty much the same, I have to go, it was nice seeing you,” You gulped out. Turning around and quickly making your exit. You couldn’t be around him any longer. Your whole body was trembling. Your heart ached. Your throat tightened. And you were on the brink of bursting into tears, in the middle of an aisle.

 ** _“_** ** _You were always worth it. You were always enough._** ** _”_** Jay spoke suddenly. Making you stop in your tracks. You felt your whole body shake. Your breathing uneven, you turned around slowly to look at him. Lips trembling eyes watering. Jay felt his heart plummet to the ground as he saw your expression. He didn’t understand why you let your insecurities get to you. after all it was the reason why He and you broke up. 

“Obviously that’s a lie,” You sniffled out. Jay looked at you with a hurt expression. He took a step forward while you took a step back.

“Y/n,” Jay started to say only for you to cut him off.

“It’s fine, you’ve moved on so have I,” You spoke. _Lies, your subconscious screamed at you._

“I have to go, I don’t want to keep you away from your girlfriend,” You gulped out. Spinning around and walking away. Missing the heartbroken expression Jay had on his face. 

Jay looked down at the ground. His heart hurting as you walked out of his life once again. All because of your insecurities….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Jay Halstead or Chicago PD request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
